Legend of the Rainbow
by maddawg15
Summary: what would happen if i entered the Feudal Era? randomness, fighting, and CANDY! is in this story. plz read.
1. chapter 1

"Four Rainbow Keys, one destiny. The one who controls the keys controls time itself. Only then will the chosen one's destiny reveal itself." -The Prophecy of the Rainbow.

Legend of the Rainbow

An Inuyasha fanfiction by Maddawg15,

author of Rikaru's Adventure.

Chapter 1: The Legend begins.

"Man! Why do I have so much homework!" I said to myself as I slammed the books onto my desk in my room. "Why the heck do teachers have to assign so much homework! I'll never get this done on time!" I continued. I turned on the TV and sat down in front of my computer as usual. Then as I got ready to type from the corner of my eye I saw a girl from a different school fall down a well. "Now that is weird." I said to myself as I found myself running out the door towards the well. I looked down it, but the girl wasnt there. "What the heck? I could have sworn she fell down here." I said, but being as clumsy as I was, I tripped and fell down the well. When I woke up after falling down the well, I noticed that there wasn't any tall buildings or anything around in the area I was at. "I wonder if he got brain damage, from the looks of that bruise, he might have amnesia." Someone said as I got up. "Where am I, and who are you guys?" I asked. "Well about time you woke up." a child with a fox-like tail said. "gah! what the heck!" I shouted startled at the fact that I am talking to a half-fox, half-human looking person. "Whoa! take it easy! After a fall like that you shouldn't be moving around like that." the girl I had followed said, trying to calm me down. They obviously didn't know that I am not easy to calm down. "Well, what is your name anyways?" the girl asked. Knowing that I was from USA, and I didnt want them to know that, I replied with: "my name is Scion." Great. Now they know that I have the IQ of a gnat for such a made-up name like that... "My name is Kagome, nice to meet you!" Kagome replied. "My name is Shippo." the little fox-person replied. "The others are back at the Kaede's hut, but you can meet them if you want." Shippo added. "Well, I don't really have anything better to do." I replied.

20 minutes later...

I finally arrived at an old rundown hut. "are you sure this is the place? it looks like a dump to me." I said, not believing that anyone would live in a place like that. "yep, this is it." Shippo replied. As we walked inside the hut, I noticed a strange person with dog-like ears and silver hair. Wait, silver hair? What the heck! I must have been imagining things, either that or I had played FF7 for too long... Oh now I get it, I'm in the Feudal Era. Still, that doesn't explain the silver haired guy and the fox kid. I really have to stop drinking so much coffee in the morning... "the hanyou over there is Inuyasha, the monk is named Miroku, and that is Sango, the demon slayer." Shippo explained. "So... Kagome, what are you doing here anyways?" I asked, knowing that someone like her doesnt belong in a world like this. Either that, or I had gotten drunk yet again while playing FF7. Nope, I wasnt hallucinating. I even pinched myself to see if I was asleep or not. I noticed a suspicious looking katana hanging on a wall in the hut. "What the heck is this?" I wondered as I was a curious moron. I grabbed the katana and looked at it. "Why would you bother with that piece of junk? its useless." Inuyasha said, not caring that I was about to go outside and start slicing up trees with it like I always do with a knife or sword thingy. Yes I am a crazy video game playing nerd. When I began to swing it at a nearby tree, a strange power surged through me like i got electrocuted. Yes I had done that before with a computer that I had to fix. It was fun. Instead of knocking me out for about 3 hours, I felt stronger than I ever was. I swung the katana at the tree, and to my surprise, not only did it slice it in half, it also disintegrated the tree afterwards. "Cool..." was all I said as I got a crazy idea. Why not find some monster or something to kill with it? The problem was, where was I going to find one? "So, you are the chosen one." a voice said behind me. I turned around and I saw an old priestess talking to me. "My name is Kaede, and that blade you are wielding is the Legend blade." The priestess said. "The Legend blade? nice name. But why am I the chosen one?" I asked, not knowing what the heck she was talking about. "Only the chosen one can wield the Legend blade and find the 4 Rainbow keys, and save the world from destruction." Kaede replied. "no wonder why Inuyasha said the sword was junk, because he couldnt use it." I said. "So where do I find these Rainbow keys?" I asked. "The whereabouts of the Keys are unknown, but there is a prophecy that might help." Kaede replied. "The prophecy is written on the hilt of the sword." Kaede added. I looked at the hilt and there was an inscription that read: 'Four Rainbow Keys, one destiny. The one who controls the keys controls time itself. Only then will the chosen one's destiny reveal itself.' " 'the one who controls the keys controls time itself'? well no wonder I have to find them." I said after reading the inscription. "Go with Inuyasha and the others. They will be of some help finding the Keys." Kaede said. "I had already informed the others of your fate. Go, find the Keys. The sooner they are found, the less chance that Naraku will find them." Kaede added. "Ok. I guess I'm now caught up in all this so I might as well do something about it." I said. I went back into the hut and saw everyone staring at me. "What? Did I do something wrong or something?" I asked. "Why are you, a weak human, the chosen one? And why should I help?" Inuyasha said, angry at the fact that he could not use the blade. "Don't mind Inuyasha, he is rude most of the time." Shippo said, while Kagome got angry at Inuyasha and started yelling "Sit!" at Inuyasha. For some reason, a strange force keeps slamming Inuyasha into the ground. "I'm glad I'm not him right now." I said, staring at the fact that Inuyasha is now in intense pain. "So, what are we waiting for? we should get going!" I said impatiently, excited at the fact that I now was involved in a cool adventure. Sure beats doing homework for sure. "How are we going to find those keys anyways? They won't be easy to find." Miroku said. Suddenly, a vision of where the first key's location was right in front of me. "I know where to find the first key." I said. "Its in the remains of Mount Hakurei." I added.

3 days later...

We had finally arrived at Mount Hakurei. Somehow, I felt an ominous evil presence here. Apparently Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku felt it too. I drew the Legend blade, ready to fight. Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga, and Kagome notched an arrow in her bow. From the remains of the mountain, a huge bird-like demon appeared. "I thought Naraku killed you already!" Inuyasha yelled in disbelief. "It takes more than a cheap trick to defeat me" The demon said. "So, you are here for the Rainbow Key, I'm sorry, but I'm not about to give up 1/4 of the power of time to a mere human." It added. "Fine by me. I wanted to see what this blade could do anyways." I replied, preparing to attack. I ran towards the demon, shouting a war cry. The demon responded by firing a stream of fire at me. I prepared to parry the attack, and as the flames surged towards me, a glistening rainbow barrier blocked the fire from scorching me. I swung the blade, and the flames reflected back at the demon, scorching one of its wings. Inuyasha ran up to help. "Stand down! It's my job to defeat this demon."

To be continued in chapter 2 of The Legend of the Rainbow: Chapter 2: The power of the Legend blade.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delayed update, I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Scion (Aka me).

Chapter 2: The power of the Legend blade.

"Stand down Inuyasha! I can handle this myself!" I said, but Inuyasha wouldnt back down. "No way am I letting you have all the fun!" Inuyasha said stubbornly. Suddenly the Legend blade glowed and again, a surge of power rushed through me. I immediately ran towards the bird demon yet again, and it responded with a burst of flame. I slashed at the flame, and again it rebounded back to the demon. It then fired multiple bursts of flame at me, and Inuyasha ran in front of me, with his Tetsuaiga drawn, and he yelled "BACKLASH WAVE!" as a wave of energy lashed out of Tetsuaiga, sending the flames back to the demon as well as strike the demon bird with the wave. It was enough to slice one of its wings off. I decided that this was the perfect opportunity to end this while it was in pain. I ran towards it, then I ran up it's back, and thrust the Legend blade straight into its head, killing it, then I jumped off before the demon fell. It disintegrated, and the only thing that was left was a glowing orb amongst the rubble. Instinctively, I grabbed the orb, and a similar surge of power rushed through me. This time I felt an incredible pain I had never felt before. "YAGGGHHH!" I shouted as the pain was almost unbearable, but then the pain stopped. The orb also disappeared too. I then had a vision, only it was of myself, and I shouted "MAGNUM BLAZE!" in the vision and a blast of fire erupted from the Legend blade, and then I blacked out.

I awoke to Kagome and Inuyasha arguing once again. "Hey at least I saved his neck, don't I get a thank you or something?" Inuyasha said. "He didnt even need your help, actually he wanted you to back down! If you had listened to him he would be alive right now!" Kagome replied angrily. "Hey, whats going on?" I said, and Kagome smiled. "Oh, you're alive? I thought that damn bird demon actually killed you along with it." Inuyasha said. "Na, I just felt a huge amount of pain, and I sorta passed out. I do feel a bit stronger though." I replied, remembering the vision. "What was that orb anyways?" Kagome asked. "I dunno, but I want to see what it can do." I said. Then I remembered the Rainbow Key we came to get. I quickly ran back to the rubble, and began searching through it. "Hey guys? I could use a hand here." I said. Inuyasha grumbled and went over to help, along with Shippo and Miroku. "this is taking too long. Stand back." I said, and everyone backed away from me. I drew the Legend blade, pointed it at the rubble and shouted "MAGNUM BLAZE!" . Like in the vision, a burst of fire erupted from my sword, disintegrating the rubble, leaving only the Rainbow Key. I picked it up, and I had yet another vision, only that I held up the key and shouted "TELEPORT!" and I vanished in the vision. "I think I know how to use this." I said to the others. "Everyone, join hands with each other." I said, then I held up the key and yelled "TELEPORT!" We all disappeared and reappeared at Kaede's hut. "cool, I like these." I said as I was on top of everyone, and Inuyasha was at the bottom. (ouch, that really has to be painful.) "Well, now that we are here, I think we should rest and prepare to find the rest of the jewel shards." Kagome said. "Good idea" I thought. I started a fire outside the hut, and then we all went to sleep, to get ready for the next day.

Keep an eye out for the next chapter of the Legend of the Rainbow story. Plz review, and new ideas are welcome!


End file.
